


Mine

by Kkamjong



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Incest, Kaicest, M/M, Smut, Twincest, kaijong - Freeform
Language: Türkçe
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-22
Updated: 2018-03-22
Packaged: 2019-04-06 11:00:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14055513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kkamjong/pseuds/Kkamjong
Summary: Kai/Jongin.





	Mine

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Mine](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/365463) by d_ecrease. 



> Yazardan izin alınmıştır.

 

“Beni ne kadar hüsrana uğrattığını biliyor musun?” Kai, Jongin’in kulağına tıslayarak genç olan ikizinin ürpermesine neden oldu.

Avuçlarını sertçe çenesine bastırmış ve Jongin’in hareket etmesini önlemek için üzerine oturmuş bir haldeyken Kai, Jongin üzerinde mutlak bir güç kurmuştu. Jongin kardeşinin bir nedenden kızdığını biliyordu ama o anda düşünemiyordu.

“Bırak beni hyung, canımı yakıyorsun.” Jongin mırıldandı. Kai’in tutuşundan kurtulmaya çalışırken kaşları çatılmıştı.

Kai, Jongin’in çenesindeki elini çektiğinde Jongin rahatlamayla iç çekti ama Kai sıkıca bileklerinden tuttu. Jongin hemen gözlerini kardeşine çevirdi ve o gözlerdeki kızgınlık ve azmi gördü. Kai her zaman asabi olmuştu, her şeyi düşünmeden yapardı aksine Jongin ise her zaman daha utangaç olandı ve yıllardır bale eğitiminden dolayı tavırları daha güzeldi. Büyük olan ikizini yenemeyeceğini biliyordu. Kai birazcık daha uzun, daha atletik ve Jongin’den kesinlikle daha güçlüydü o yüzden olayları Kai’yle konuşarak hallediyordu.

“Sorunun ne olduğunu bana söyleyecek mis-“

“Kes sesini.” Kai dişlerini sıktı ve eğilerek sert bir öpücükle Jongin’in dudaklarını kavradı.

Kai’in dili tek bir sorun olmadan Jongin’in ağzını yalıyor ve ısırıyordu, genç olan Kai'in sahiplenici tavrına alışmıştı. Kai dudağını biraz daha sert ısırınca Jongin öpücüğün içine inledi, ruhunun verdiği inkar edilemez bir refleksti. Kai birkaç saniyeliğine öpücüğü kesti, dudaklarının arasında ağızlarının suyundan bir bağ oluşmuştu. Kai eğilerek Jongin'in çene hattına öpücükler kondurmaya başladı, genç olan Kai'in sert tutuşu altında titredi. Kai'in saçlarına elini daldırmak istiyordu ama büyük olanın aklında başka şeyler vardı.

Jongin'in ince bileklerini tek eliyle kavradı ve Kai boynuna eğilerek saklanması zor kırmızı ve mor izler yapmaya başladı, Jongin'in birisine ait olduğunu insanlara gösteriyordu bu şekilde. İnsanların Jongin'e sarkıntılık etmeye çalışmasından nefret ediyordu ve kayıtsız Jongin insanlar üzerindeki etkisinden habersiz, onlara gülümseyip onlarla sohbet ediyordu. Kai bugün basketbol antremanından erken dönmüştü, Jongin'i bale provalarından almaya hazırdı ama Jongin'in sınıf arkadaşlarından birinin ona çıkma teklif ettiğini görmüştü. Eğer etraflarında öğrenciler olmasa Kai o çocuğun kafasını duvara sürtecekti ama ikiz kardeşiyle böyle bir ilişkisi olduğu gerçeğinin normal olmadığı kafasına dank etmişti. Kai bu yüzden Jongin'i işaretlemek istiyordu, herkese Jongin'in çoktan alındığını göstermek zorundaydı. Jongin'in onundu, başka birinin değil.

Kötü düşünceleri kafasından attığında Kai dilini müthiş esmer bedenden aşağıya gezdirmeye başladı, dili hassas göğüs ucuna temas ettiğinde Jongin'den bir inleme kazanmıştı. Hafifçe ısırıp sıcak bir şekilde yaladığında Jongin çoktan kendini Kai'in önüne sürtmeye başlamıştı. Kai sırıttı, kimse onun yaptığı gibi Jongin'i böyle etkileyemezdi. Ağzı daha güneye inmeye başlayarak onun sertleşen ereksiyonunun üzerinde durduğunda diğerinin üpermesine neden oluyordu.  Burnunu Jongin'in yumuşak pamuktan iç çamaşırına sürttüğünde Jongin'in sert penisinin başından biraz meni gelerek karnına akmaya başladı. Kai meniyi yalayarak diğerini soluksuz bırakmıştı. Başını ağzına aldığında Jongin nefesini tutmuştu. Uzun parmakların saçlarını kavrayarak başını Jongin'in üyesine ittirdiğini anlayana kadar bileklerini bıraktığını fark etmemişti Kai. Kai biraz öksürdü ve Jongin'in kalçalarını sertçe bastırarak genç olana sertçe baktı. Genç olan hemen kalçalarını durdurdu. Kai, Jongin'in üyesini yalayarak penisin üzerindeki damarların üzerinden başından sonuna kadar bir yol izliyordu. Sıcak nefesler odayı doldururken bu Kai'ye bunda ne kadar iyi olduğunu hatırlattı.

Jongin'in üyesi ağzındayken Kai'in eli kör bir şekilde yatağın üzerindeki lube şişesini araştırıyordu bulduğunda küçük şişeyi kavradı. Oturdu ve Jongin'den gelen sızlanmaları duymazdan gelerek şişeyi açtı. Cömert miktarda parmağına dökerek Jongin'in girişinde biraz oyalandı ve bir parmağını yavaşça içeriye itti. Jongin'in duvarları onu sıkıca sardığında Kai diğerinin içinde olmanın ne kadar iyi olduğu düşüncesiyle inledi. Kai parmağıyla yavaşça Jongin'i becermeye başladı, Jongin'in alabileceğini hissettiğinde ikincisini ekledi. Kai'in parmaklarının belirli kaygan bölgeye sürtmesiyle, Jongin'in kendini parmağına ittirerek 'daha, daha fazla hyung, orası, daha fazla' diye istemesi çok sürmedi.

"Hyung, penisini içimde istiyorum." Jongin saçları karışmış ve dudakları yarı aralık bir halde kendini Kai'in parmağına iterken inledi. "Buna ihtiyacım var."

Kai hemen parmaklarını çıkararak üyesine biraz lube sürdü. Üyesini Jongin'in girişine konumlandırarak 'daha hızlı hyung, onu istiyorum' sızlanmalarına karşı kendini yavaşça içine ittirdi. Genç olan onu daha hızlı ve daha sert becermesi için yalvarmasına rağmen Kai, Jongin'in canının yandığını biliyordu. Eğilerek Jongin'i öpmeye başladı. Jongin'in daha sonra topallamasını istemiyordu. Kai Jongin'in kalçalarını daireler çizerek okşadığında ve yavaşça Jongin'in içinde hareket etmeye başladığında genç olandan bir inleme kazanmıştı. Jongin kendini vuruşlarıyla buluşmak için ittiğinde Kai onun alıştığını anlayarak hızını artırmaya başladı. Jongin'in bacaklarını omuzlarına aldı ve inlemelerle karışan vücut seslerini artıracak şekilde bir hız tutturdu. Kalçalarını Jongin'inkilere vururken Jongin'in dudaklarını ısırmasını zevkle izliyordu. Kai hemen eğilerek dudaklarını ısırdığında genç olan ağzını itaatkar şekilde açtı ve diğerinin sıcak, yumuşak ve ıslak mağarasına girmesine izin verdi.

Kai diğerinin bedenindeki ani gerilmeyi hissettiğinde Jongin'in alt dudağını dişleriyle çekiştirdi ve eli sinsi bir şekilde Jongin'in sert penisinde gezinerek başında gelmesini engellemek için durdu. Jongin bağırarak sinirle gözlerini açtı.

"Boşalmak üzereydim." Jongin diğerinin elini uzaklaştırmaya çalışarak sızlandı.

Kai, Jongin'in boynu ve omzu arasındaki yumuşak derini ısırdı ve Jongin'in içindeki vuruşlarını daha da hızlandırarak her seferinde sertçe tatlı noktasına vurmaya başladı. Jongin'in kıvranıyordu ve boşalmasına izin verilmediği için gözünde yaşlar birikiyordu.

"Lütfen hyung, boşalmam lazım, lütfen lütfen lütfen." Jongin hıçkırdı ve Kai tatlı noktasına yeniden vurunca gözleri kaydı.

Kendinin de yaklaştığını hissettiğinde Kai eğilerek Jongin'in kulak memesini dişledi. "Senin sahibin kim, Jongin?" boğuk bir sesle fısıldadı. Orgazma yakın olduğu için çoktan hızla solumaya başlamıştı.

"S-Sen." Jongin bağırdı.

"Başkasının buna dokunmasına izin vermeyeceksin? Benim dışımda kimsenin."

"Evet, evet senden başkası olmayacak hyung." Jongin onu onayladı.

"Sen bana aitsin."

"Be-Ben sana aidim." Jongin tekrar etti.

Sonunda aldığı cevaplardan memnun olarak Kai son bir vuruşla Jongin'in üyesindeki tutuşunu serbest bıraktı. Jongin hemen çığlık atarak boşalmaya başladı, ikisinin arasına beyaz tohumlarını bırakıyordu. Jongin'in duvarlarının üyesinin etrafında sıkışmasıyla Kai de onun içine derin bir inlemeyle beyaz tohumlarını bırakmaya başlamıştı.

Orgazmı sona erince Kai sesli bir şekilde Jongin'in içinden çıktı( verdiği histen dolayı Jongin inlemişti) ve kendini Jongin'in yanına bıraktı. Jongin'in yüzünde uykulu bir ifade vardı, Kim kardeşlerin orgazmdan sonra uyanık kalamadıkları görünüyordu. Kai'in yüzünü yavaşça okşuyordu.

"Uyandığımızda sorun ne anlat." Jongin uykulu bir şekilde mırıldandığında Kai başıyla onayladı.

Jongin, Kai'in göğsüne sokulduğunda Kai onun alnına bir öpücük kondurdu. Jongin kendini kollarına çağıran tatlı karanlığa yenik düşmeden önce fısıltıyı zar zor duymuştu.

"Benim."

 

 

 

 

  _ **The END.**_

 


End file.
